Angel's Wings
by New Storm
Summary: I suck at summaries so plz just read!
1. Chapter 1

"Taya Lana Angel, get your ass out here. I did not take a day off work to drive you to your contract signing just so you could be late and screw it up." My best friend Nikki yelled from the living room of my apartment.

"I'm coming, I just want to make sure that I look alright." I poked my head around the corner.

"With abs like that you could wear a bean bag chair and look killer." She laughed, "I just don't want hit traffic."

"Traffic!" I raised an eyebrow, "this from the girl who's led foot could get me anywhere in the country in less than 30 minutes."

"Smartass let's go"

28 mins later

"I have a meeting with Jim Russo and Vince McMahon." I said as I signed in to the front desk of the WWE headquarters in Stamford.

"Take the elevator to the top floor, take a left off the elevator, go to the end of the hallway and tell the secretary that you're here." The 20-something receptionist managed to say without looking up from her Vogue.

"Hey I'll meet you up there I really have to pee!" Nikki said heading toward the bathroom.

As I waited for the elevator I saw a familiar face walk up to the front desk and all at once the 20-something receptionist sprang to attention twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes like some sex-crazed psychopath.

"Hello, Jeff" she shrieked, that fake smile plastered from ear to ear.

"Hey Clarissa." He said politely, looking already annoyed with her. He started to walk toward the elevator.

"Have a good day Jeff." She shouted after him. He rolled his eyes, waved and just kept walking.

We waited for that elevator for what seemed like the longest minute and a half of my life.

"What floor?" He asked with that sexy southern boy drawl as the doors closed behind us.

"Top" I replied with a smile.

He hit the button looked at me then cocked his head to the side, "you must be the new girl."

"What makes you say that?" I grinned

"Your muscle tone, most girls don't have that kind of muscle tone in there arms," he paused his face breaking into a smile and his cheeks turning bright red. "Not that I was checking you out or anything I . . . I mean . . . I just noticed that . . ."

"I know what you mean." I said in a giggle.

"You are here to see Vince right, cause if not I just made a complete ass out of myself in front of you for no reason" He bit his lower lip waiting for me to answer.

I stuck out my hand, "Taya Angel, the new girl."

"Jeff Hardy," He shook my hand, "relieved"

When we got to the secretary Jeff walked right up to her.

"Hello Jeffery Vince said he wanted to see all the wrestlers in the conference room and you must be Taya Vince would like to see you in his office before the meeting." She was a sweet elderly woman, but a woman that that could take care of herself no doubt.

"Thanks Sarah" Jeff said sweetly.

"Vince's office is right down here just after the conference room." He pointed down the hallway.

As I stood in front of Vince's office I looked back down the hallway to see my best friend Nikki sitting in the waited area by Sarah's desk. She gave me the thumbs up, which calmed me down. I knocked and heard a voice tell me to come in.

"Ah Taya it's good to see you again, please sit down and we will get these things signed." He slid a stack of papers in front of me. "Now I know it looks thick but it's just what we discussed on the phone the other night.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Where do I sign?"

"That's the spirit!" Vince laughed.

Signing my name on that paper felt like the most natural thing in the world and made me think back on the last 8 years of my life, all of which had been leading up to this moment.

Vince smiled and shook my hand. "Well Taya Angel welcome to the WWE."

I was smiling ear to ear when we walked into the conference room. I looked around and I saw faces that I once admired as a fan and now respected as a co-worker. As Vince took his sit at the head of the table he motioned for me to sit. Sitting on the far side of the table were Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Victoria. I turned my head to see Jeff and I took a seat between him and Johnny Nitro, who was seated next to Melina.

"We're just waiting for a couple of people to show up and then we'll get started."

Looking around I still felt a little in awe of all of these people that I had watched for years and now here I was in a room with them.

"So you must be Taya." Hunter said from across the table as he stuck out his hand.

"That would be me."

We all turned around when we heard the door slam when John Cena and Adam Copeland (Edge) walked in.

"Ok now that we're all here we can begin" Steph announced.

"First and foremost," Vince started, "I would like to introduce the newest member of the WWE roster Taya Angel, her character name will be Angel, one word, like Madonna. Second we are going to make this meeting very short I know we all have lives, and jobs to get back to."

Just then Steph stood up and started to hand out a packet of paper that looked to be just as thick as the contract I had just signed. "This, as most of you know is the script and outline for the next month." She looked at me, "Taya just so you know we hand out scripts and outlines about a month at a time." I nodded, she continued. "Ok so let me give you a brief overview, you can find all the details in there. We will continue the feud with DX and Rated RKO the crowd loves it and the merchandise is selling like crazy. Adam will you fill Randy in on all this after his autograph signing?"

"Yeah no problem" he answered taking the packet from Stephanie.

"And as for you Taya," Vince leaned back in his chair, "we were very impressed with the tape that your trainer sent us and were even more impressed when we saw you in person. So we want to bring you in as more or less to help revive the women's division. Now I'm not saying any thing bad towards Victoria or Melina but I have seen very few women that wrestle like you and we want to get that on the air as soon as possible. Is that ok with you?"

I nodded, "Of course"

"Ok then on Monday we will introduce you as a good friend of Maria's and you'll have a little tiff with Victoria and you will have your first match that night. Your wrestling style will catch the eye of Jeff and you too start a friendship and then a feud with Johnny Nitro and Melina. Which will last until the first ever inter-gender tag team ladder match?"

"So Soon?" I heard Nitro pipe up beside me.

"Yes, I've seen her wrestle and I think with a little help from Jeff I think she'll do great" Vince cocked an eyebrow at Johnny, "why, do you have a problem with the way I run things?"

"No, sir." he said sheepishly.

"John," He continued, "we will continue with the angle between you and Umaga."

"Cool" he gave a cocky smile that was filled with more confidence than arrogance.

"Ok then you all have your scripts and we've given you the overview so that means that this meeting is adjourned." Vince got up and walked out of the room.

I leaned into Jeff, "Are all of these meetings this short?"

"Most of the time, you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry," he paused, "you do eat don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, then why don't we get something to eat and we can discuss the agenda for the next month, Vince asked me to make sure you had every thing in order." He held the door open for me as we left the conference room.

"In order?" I asked confused.

"You know your plane tickets, hotel reservations, and passport. Well you probably won't need the passport for a while but it wouldn't hurt to make sure you have it."

"Thanks, and maybe tomorrow you could start helping with that whole ladder match thing." I laughed.

"You nervous about the match?"

"Yeah, I mean I've never done a full ladder match before. I messed around with some ladder stuff in training but never had to do it in front of tens of thousands of people."

"Well as someone who has done his fair share of ladder matches I'm gonna help you and I promise you'll do great, we've all seen your tapes and I think you'll fit right in this type of match." He smiled.

"Thanks that mean a lot." I look toward the ground.

"And if it's any consolation Vince wouldn't have ok'ed that kind of match for you if he really didn't think you could handle it." I nodded "So where did you want to eat?"

"Can you hold on one sec I need to check with my friend Nikki."

"Friend, I didn't see you come in with anyone."

"Nikki was in the bathroom when you met me at the elevator"

Just then I felt a huge arm anchor around my neck.

"Hey Angel, I'm John Cena. Welcome to Raw" John said looking around.

"You looking for someone?" Jeff asked John.

"No, more like looking at someone." I saw him staring in Nikki's direction. I smiled and walked toward her. "Where is she going?" John nudged Jeff.

"Come on" Jeff walked ahead with John close behind him.

"Hey girl, how did it go?" Nikki got up from the chair and came over to give me a hug.

"You're hugging the newest diva on the Raw roster!" I said letting her go and turning toward Jeff and John. "Nikki I'd like you to meet Jeff Hardy and John Cena."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff greeting, shaking her hand.

John walked right up to her, "Hey girl, what's your sign?"

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe he just said that.

"You've got to be fucking kidding, you did not just try that tired line with me." Nikki laughed, "You know, your People interview was right, you really don't have any game with the ladies."

"Damn you know just how to hit a guy below the belt, but I did make you laugh so that's gotta count for somethin'." John flashed a smile that lit up Nikki's face.

"Hey I've got an idea," Jeff buzzed in, "we were just about to go out to eat, why don't you guys join us?" He looked at me making sure that it was ok.

"Yeah that would be awesome."

We went out to eat at a restaurant around the corner and John and Nikki seemed to be hitting it off they were lost in there own conversation all afternoon. As for Jeff and I we made our way to the bar on the other side of the restaurant.

"Well now that we have your plane tickets out of the way, tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." He grinned slyly.

"Well that might be hard to do considering that I think Nikki knows everything about me."

"Yeah, what's up with you two, you're roommates right?" He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Well you see it's way more than that." I looked down running a finger around the rim of my martini glass.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nikki and I met when we were in middle school and we both loved wrestling so we were drawn to each other. We've been best friends ever since."

"So you're best friends and roommates."

"Well it's a little more complicated then that. You see I started training for the WWE when I was a freshman in high school. My parents thought that my training was a phase and that I'd grow out of it and go to college and become a lawyer or a doctor. But when I told them that I wanted to be a wrestler they freaked because it meant that I wasn't going to school full time. Which wouldn't have been so bad but in their house you either went to school full time or you moved out?" I stopped and took a drink.

"So you moved out of the house?"

I let out a small laugh, "I'll do you one better, I moved out of the state. They pretty much cut off all ties when I moved because they wanted this perfect life but I just didn't fit in to there plan. So when I told Nikki that I was moving out here to train she was just as excited as I was. So she moved out here with me and told me she could get a nursing job anywhere. She has been my rock, every time I wanted to give up she yelled at me to get back in the ring, when I would get hurt she would tell me that I would be fine and she would take care of me. She is my best friend she is my rock and she is my sister. She is everything to me and I wouldn't be where I am or who I am without her." I looked at him and let out another laugh, "sorry to get so deep."

"So she is to you what my mom is to me." I looked at him a little confused. "I believe that everyone has a guardian angel and I believe that my mom is mine just as Nikki is yours"

"I never thought of it that way," I smiled. "Nikki is my guardian angel."

We sat for a minute in silence.

"I love the song Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Michael Bolton"

"What? Jeff looked at me like I was nuts.

"You asked me to tell you something that know one else knew, and if you tell anyone that I'll kill you."

"Your secret is safe with me" He smiled and ordered us another round.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, give me her number!" John pleaded on the plane the next morning.

"Why, you're the one who didn't bother to get it from her last night" I laughed and turned the page in my magazine.

"I was too caught up in conversation to remember." He gave me those puppy dog eyes.

Jeff leaned in from the seat across the aisle from me, "I don't know Angel, you could torture him for a while with this."

"Come on girl, please." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Alright while it is fun to watch you beg, that's just pathetic." I threw him my phone "it's number 1 on my speed dial."

"He looks like he just won the lottery." Jeff said looking up from his notepad.

"I think he might have. She's just as infatuated with him as he is himself, although she completely denies it." I laughed, as I put my headphones on I scrolled through the list of songs on my ipod. I fell a sleep and was woken up by Jeff gently shaking me.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up. Unless you wan keep sleeping but I think they'll charge you for another plane ticket." He smiled and grabbed my bag out of the overhead compartment.

"I can carry my own bag, promise." He pulled away as I went to grab if from him.

"Trying to be a gentleman around you isn't easy is it?" He flashed that southern boy smile and walked away.

The Next few days were very hectic. I wasn't used to the fast paced lifestyle yet and I still had to go over my first promo for Monday night.

"Angel, wait up." I heard a voice yell from behind me.

"Hey Maria, what's up." I turned toward.

"Well I was just wondering since we are all in for the night some of us were getting together in my motel room and we were gonna order pizza and maybe we can go over our promo for Monday."

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing that I hadn't been in the company long enough to know any one but Maria.

"Yeah," she said, I bit my lower lip. "Look, I'll let you know now that a couple of the girls can be . . . well form lack of a better word, bitches. But it's my room and I like you, so you better be there we're starting in about ten minutes so come on."

I felt like I was walking into a court room half the room seemed happy to see me and the other half looked at me like I deserved to be behind bars. Maria was really the only Diva that I knew, and I didn't seem to have a problem with. Mickey, Torrie, or Melina, and from what Maria was telling me Candice was a bitch to everyone, but Victoria seemed to have a real problem with me and I'd never spoken to her.

"What's she doing here?" Victoria shot a glare in my direction. Maria gave her a look that simply said

"Good you came." Torrie said, "we weren't sure you would."

"Hope you like Johnny Depp, cause that's all we got tonight." Melina added, with a somewhat evil laugh. "If he wasn't with that supermodel, man, the things I do to him"

"Pull up some carpet." Melina grabbed a pillow from her bed and passed it to me.

We sat and watched Johnny Depp movies all-night and talked about the way things on the road worked.

"Well we have a confession to make." Maria said quietly.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Oh it's nothing bad we just wanted to let you know about a few little unwritten rules on the road."

"First," Torrie started, "the guys will try to start crap with you, nothing bad they just wanna see how far they can push you, you know test their limits."

"Two," Maria continued, "you can date with in the roster, we've all done it, but it would probably be a good idea to check with us before hand. At least for a while cause we know more about these guys then you do and we'll let you know what their really like."

"And that rule goes both ways if we decide we want to date one of the guys and you have important information about them, it is your duty to tell us everything." Melina chimed in.

"Ok girls," Victoria got up from the bed, "as much I enjoy this little meeting of the Diva sorority some of us actually have training in the morning." She shot me another glare as she left the room.

"Somebody clue me in," I yelled, making it sound more like a demand then a request. "What did I do to her?"

The girls all looked down at the floor. After a long pause Candice finally spoke up, "You've been here a week, Victoria's been here a lot longer then a week and she finally got another shot for the woman's title. And that's only cause Trish and Amy retired, and now all of the sudden here comes this rookie, Vince's golden girl that's gonna save the women's division, to take that all out from underneath her. I think she's got the right to be a little pissed."

"That's enough Candice." Maria said.

"What, I was just telling the golden girl the truth."

"Look, I didn't choose my story line ok?" I stood up.

"I know that and you know that but she can't blame Vince or Steph so you are the next best option cause she gets to take it out on you in the ring." She walked toward the door. "Oh yeah, and Angel . . .welcome to the WWE."

The next morning…

I awoke to a knock at my hotel room door. I staggered to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing a very awake and alert Jeff Hardy. "Jeff Hardy," I said opening the door.  
"You are way to awake."

"Well, I wasn't the one up all night drooling over Johnny Depp." He said walking past me while handing me a cup of coffee.

"How would you know I was drooling over Johnny Depp, were you stalking me Hardy?"

"You wish, I was talking to Candice this morning at breakfast. Did you need a ride to the arena?"

"Sure, but what time do we have to be there?" I asked.

"You have about an hour before we leave so if you want to take a shower I can wait here."

"Ok," I said grabbing my things and heading toward the bathroom. "Now, can I trust you or do I need to lock the door?"

He gave me an evil smile as I shut the door behind me.

As I let the hot water run over my body, I thought about the fact that I had every girl's fantasy sitting on my bed. "Stop it." I said silently to myself. "You can't fall for a guy that you work with."

I stepped out of the shower and got ready to go. When I came out of the bathroom, Jeff was sitting right where I left him.

"Good dog." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Great. Now I feel special." Jeff said returning my smile.

We went downstairs and checked out of the hotel. The ride to the arena was filled with more Pearl Jam than I had ever listened to in my entire life.

We got to the arena; the fact hitting me that I had to talk to Victoria about our match later that night.

"Now you know that guys like Adam and Randy are going to be waiting to test you once you get in there right?" Jeff asked as he handed me my bag.

"Test me?"

"You know, see how much you'll put up with before you start to get pissed off." Jeff came around to the other side of the car. "But I have seen the way you handle yourself and I'm not too worried."

I dropped my stuff off in the women's locker room, seeing that Victoria's things were there, I went to go find her. As I turned the corner, I saw her talking to Candice.

"Hey, you excited?" Candice said as I approached.

"Nervous as hell is more like it." I said.

"You should be." Victoria said giving me a slight glare.

"Look I just came back to see if you wanted to go over our match for tonight."

"You mean you don't have it down yet? I thought the 'Golden Girl' would have at least come in tonight prepared." Victoria said icily.

"Hey if you don't want to go over the match that is fine, we can just wing it. Although, I don't think Vince would be too happy to hear his women's champion not being a team player." I said returning her glare.

"Fine, but let's make this quick, I have important things to do."

"Ok, is there anything that you really want incorporated in to this match?" I asked knowing I left myself open for another smart-assed comment.

"Well, I would like it if we could incorporate my standing back flip." Victoria said, surprisingly with no sarcastic tone.

We talked for another twenty minutes or so piecing the match together. "I just want it to end with my finishing move The Bright Light, it's sort of like a flying RKO."

"Ok, but don't expect me to be easy on you just because you are winning." She said as she walked away.

As I headed back toward the locker room, wondering just how bad I was going to get hurt, I heard voice coming from a nearby empty hallway that sounded strangely familiar. Curiosity getting to me, I walked in the direction of the voice.

"I'll call you tonight Nikki, I have to get ready for the show." John's voice said into the phone. He hung up and turned around. "Hey Angel, didn't see you there."

"So talking to Nikki huh?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." He said, with that college boy smile.

"And I am assuming that you are still using my phone considering I didn't get it back from you on the plane." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"You know, I thought there was something different about this phone." We headed out of the hallway toward the catering area.

"So…do you like her?" I asked nudging his side.

He laughed and shook his head, "Maybe."

"Well then Cena we need to discuss you intentions with my best friend." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Give me my phone back and I'll refrain from going into the sex talk."

"The phone is all yours." He tossed me the pink Motorola. "Have you seen the bulldozer around here I need to go over a few things with him for tonight."

"Yeah he was out by the back entrance when Jeff and I got here." I pointed toward the back of the building.

"Ok, I'll catch you later, oh and I'd keep an eye out Adam and Randy are looking for you."

I had made it through almost the whole afternoon, when I saw their reflection in the hair and make-up mirror. I cringed as they sat down, one on either side of me.

"Hello boys. I've heard that you have been looking for me."

"Well, what can we say, we just wanted to welcome Raw's newest Diva." Randy said, giving me his cocky smile.

"Define welcome."

"We can give you whatever kind of welcome you would like." Adam said sliding his chair a little closer.

"Boys, you couldn't handle my kind of welcome." I said rising from the chair and facing them.

Randy stood up and put his arm around my shoulder. "Baby, you severely underestimate our abilities."

"You mean the ability to make that sock stuffed in your trunks actually look like a real penis, some abilities. You're right, I did underestimate you." I said removing his arm from my shoulder.

He took a step back as Adam stepped beside me. "She got you good man. I can tell this girl likes a man with more class."

"Yes because having a live sex celebration on national television demonstrates class."

"Damn Randy, I think we have a sarcastic one on our hands." Adam said.

"Is he ok?" I said nodding toward Randy, who looked like someone had just shot his dog.

"You can't make a crack about a man's penis and not expect a reaction." Randy said.

"Sorry, but you opened yourself up for that one." I said stifling a laugh.

"Well, I think you've passed our test, I've never seen someone put Randy in his place so quickly before."

A stagehand came up to tell us that the show was about to start.

RAW that night…Promo

Maria and Angel walked into the women's locker room to see Torrie, Melina and Mickey all talking in a corner.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Angel, she just started tonight." Maria said in her best ditzy voice.

Each woman took their turn saying their hellos, only to be interrupted by Victoria walking into the room.

"You think you have what it takes to be a WWE Diva? Well, why don't you meet me in the ring later to night so I can give you a proper welcome?" Victoria said her face inches from Angel's.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll see you in the ring." Angel said returning her glare.

END PROMO

MATCH…

I stood behind the curtain in the gorilla position, waiting to hear my music start. Victoria was already in the ring, staring waiting patiently. As the first beat of my music hit, I stepped out into the bright lights to see thousands of people standing on their feet cheering. I smiled as I began my descent down the ramp and slid into the ring.

Staring at Victoria, I gave her a small nod before backing into my corner. Her eyes bore a hole into me as we waited for the bell to ring, when it did, she was all over me.

Victoria immediately ran at me, going for a clothesline. Ducking, I turned around and kicked her in her stomach, causing her to stoop over. Grabbing her by the hair I started throwing elbows at her, while she tried to cover herself up.

She quickly gave me a jab in the eye causing me to back away from her to give her the upper hand. She gave me a chop block to the knee to bring me down as she pounced on me and started throwing lefts and rights until the ref made her back off.

Holding my head, I stood up and glared at her before running at her and taking her down with a tackle, I backed away as the ref's count reached 4.

Giving Victoria a smirk, I stepped back and let her stand back up, she ran at me only to be caught by an arm drag. I held onto her arm as I twisted it behind her back and held it there, my knee pressed into her back. After a few moments, Victoria made it to the ropes; the ref began the count.

I broke the count and took a step back, waiting for her to get up. I ran at her only to be stopped by a swift kick to the head, knocking me to the ground. I lay on the ground, watching as Victoria went for her standing back flip. Just before she hit the mat, I moved out of the way causing her to land rather hard on her stomach.

Regaining my senses, I climbed to the top rope and waited for her to stand up. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Victoria stood up, facing away from me, I jumped off, grabbing her head and face planting her into the mat. I quickly rolled her over and went for the cover, standing up when the ref's hand hit the mat for the 3 count.


	3. Chapter 3

The night after my debut in New York City Maria decided she was going to take me out to celebrate. She invited along Torrie, Melina, Johnny Nitro, Mickey, Kenny, Jeff, and John. I set up a little surprise for John and invited Nikki.

We planed to meet in the lobby about 9 and it was only 7:30, so all the divas were in Maria, and my hotel room getting ready.

"Did anyone invite Victoria?" I asked getting out of the shower.

"Did you really just ask that, I thought you hated her?" Mickey asked shutting off the hair dryer.

"I don't hate her, I respect her," I paused and Mickey raised an eyebrow at me. "And I strongly dislike her, I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to ruin my night." I laughed.

"Don't worry she wouldn't have come anyway, but I did here that she didn't complain about your match."

I looked at her slightly confused.

"Stay with me here, Vic usually complains about every match she's in at least a little bit. I heard she didn't complain about yours at all."

"Really?" I smiled.

"And you should feel good about that cause it was a great debut match."

"Cool." I said. We walked out of the bathroom to join the other girls in the bedroom.

"There you are I thought you were gonna hog the bathroom all night, I've had to pee for like 20 minutes." Torrie rushed passed me into the bathroom.

"So I see we've started drinking already." I walked across the room and grabbed a Smirnoff green apple from the fridge.

"We're out of ice." Melina announced waving the bucket in the air.

"I'll get more." I offered since I was the only one who hadn't been drinking.

I saw Adam and Randy walking toward me.

"Hey Angel." Adam said.

"Hey Adam, Randy, who's this?" I nodded to the tall, leggy, brunette holding Randy's hand.

"Angel, this is my fiancée Samantha," I shook her hand. "Samantha this is Raw's newest Diva Taya Angel."

"It's nice to meet you," Samantha said. "I saw your match last night, it was great."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you to."

"Yeah, we've been meaning to tell you I was really impressed with your debut last night." Adam said, Randy nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you two." I started to walk away, and then turned. "Hey what are you guys doing tonight?'

'Just hanging out here why?" Adam answered.

"Well a bunch of us were going out to this club downtown to celebrate my debut and I would love it if you three could come."

"What time are you leaving?" Adam asked checking his watch.

"We're meeting in the lobby at 9."

"I'm in." Adam agreed.

"Thanks for the offer but I think that Sam and I are going to stay in tonight." He said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe next time, Adam, I'll see you at nine." I flashed a quick smile and headed for the ice machine.

When I got back to the room I opened the door and almost gagged at the wave of hairspray and perfume that hit me as I entered.

"Good your back let the drinking continue." Melina snatched the ice bucket out of my hand.

"You never stopped." Maria laughed pouring herself another drink.

"Hey, I have a question." I yelled, the room got quite. "How did Randy end up with a nice girl like Samantha?"

"Hell, don't let that innocent smile of hers fool you. I mean she's nice and all but put her and Randy in the same room and it's almost too much ego." Torrie slurred.

"Really, she seemed nice." I replied.

"What brought that up?" Mickey asked.

"Well I saw Adam, Randy, and Samantha out in the hallway and invited them to come with us tonight." I grabbed another Smirnoff.

"Are they coming?" Torrie asked.

"Adam is but the other two are gonna stay behind for some "quality time" together." I giggled.

"So there gonna fuck like rabbits." Melina finished.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"I'm glad Adam is coming he's a hell of a dancer, and you don't even have to fill him full of alcohol first." Torrie smiled.

It took us an hour but we all finally decided on what to wear. I picked out a pair of jeans that I swear were made just for me, a black halter that stopped right above my belly, and a pair of red stilettos with diamonds across the strap.

I was just finishing up with my hair when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Melina yelled as she stumbled towards the door.

"Somebody please cut her off before we have to drag her into the club." Mickey hollered sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Jeff Hardy, what are you doing here?" I heard Melina say as she opened the door.

I dropped my hair brush and rushed towards the door.

"Hey." I smiled

"Can I talk to you for a sec" he motioned for me to go out into the hallway.

"Sure." I closed the door behind me.

"I know we're leaving soon but I didn't wanna wait to give this to you." He handed me a large envelope with my name written on the back.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it and find out." He leaned against the wall.

He had a sexy half smile on his face while he watched me open the envelope. I undid the clasp at the top and reached in and grabbed out a thick piece of paper.

"Read the back first." He said, watching me intently.

Taya-

I want to welcome you to the WWE, I know you'll fit right in here. I drew this after watching you in the ring, I want you to know that I now truly believe that you do have wings. You have such a desire within you, I can't wait to see you fly.

Yours truly. . . Jeff hardy

Ours truly . . . this life.

I turned the paper over and what I saw took my breath away. There in the picture I stood on the turnbuckle with the most beautiful outstretched wings. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Jeff walked across the hall and put a hand on my shoulder that send a shiver up my spine.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you Jeff." I turned and hugged him. As I went to pull away he leaned in and left a soft kiss on my lips.

Before I could say anything he walked down the hallway with out saying a word.

I went back in to the room and finished getting ready with out saying a word. We headed down to lobby a little before 9 and found the guys already waiting for us.

"Could you have taken any longer?" John asked sarcastically.

"Well John," I said sitting down next to him on the couch, "we can't all be as naturally adorable as you are." He laughed as I patted his knee.

Johnny sighed as Melina stumbled down the stairs, "Who let her pre-game?"

"I'm sorry," Torrie stepped forward, "but have you tried taking alcohol away from her? It's like tying to take food from a rabid wolverine."

"Good point, forget I said anything."

"Hey Kenny, you seen Jeff?" I asked the 20 year old who was plastered to Mickey's face.

"Yeah, he got a phone call, said he had to take it and that he'd meet us there."

I nodded and then smiled when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Damn I can't wait to get you on the dance floor." Adam said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look amazing."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I turned to face him his arms letting me go. He really did look great in a red fitted shirt, black leather jacket, and his signature fitted jeans that fit his ass like a glove.

We all headed to the club and we found a huge booth in the back. Already people were starting to recognize us and we spent the next half hour signing autographs for everyone in the club.

"Maria," I yelled over the music, "Have you seen Jeff yet?"

"No, but your friend just walked in." she pointed towards Nikki.

I smiled as I saw here, sure it had only been a week since I'd last seen her but since we moved to Connecticut I hadn't gone a day with at least seeing her for 2 minutes. I giggled when I saw what she was wearing, jeans and a t-shirt, but that was Nikki and I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Hey girl, I'm surprised you came." I gave her a big hug.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Well, as you've pointed out on numerous occasions you don't dance."

"No, but there are other things here that interest me." She smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh and here I thought you came to see me."

"OK you know I love you, but look at him, he's perfect. Besides, I think your ego is big enough."

"Go, I don't wanna keep you love birds apart any longer." She rushed passed me.

I looked around to see if Jeff had shown up yet.

"You know, you could pull a muscle looking that hard." Adam said walking up behind me. "Come on Maria wants to make a toast to the guest of honor, and that's hard to do with out you there." He took my hand and pulled me over to the table.

"Ok, you're here." Maria said raising her glass, "To Taya, you had a great debut, may you have many more great matches, and may we all get so completely smashed that we don't remember this corny toast in the morning."

I grabbed my glass, "I'll drink to that."

"Let's dance!" Torrie yelled, we all headed towards the dance floor. Well, everyone except John and Nikki who, by this time were permanently attached to each other lips.

We danced for a while and then I realized how thirsty I was. Adam and I headed back to the table to get another drink.

"Looks like he finally decided to show." Adam said pointing towards the door.

I turned just in time to see Jeff walk in followed by a tall woman with reddish brown hair.

"Who's that with him?" I asked Adam over the music.

"Who, Beth, that's his girlfriend."

My heart stopped. _Why would he kiss me if he had a girlfriend_?

"How long have they been together?"

"Good God, they've been together for like 6 or 7 years."

"Holy shit that's a long time."

"your telling me." He laughed the longest I've been with a girl is about 18months."

"Same here, are they engaged?"

"What's with all the questions about hardy's love life?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious." I said looking down into my drink, stirring it with my tiny umbrella.

"If that's not lying I don't know what is." Adam turned around, resting his elbows on the bar.

I kept starring at my drink.

"Hey guys." I heard Jeff come up behind us.

"Hey Hardy, hey Beth long time no see." Adam said.

"It's been too long Adam." She said giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink." Jeff said and kissed her, the sight of it made me instantly sick.

"Where have you been Beth i haven't even heard Hardy talk about you?" Adam took a sip of his drink and set it back on the bar.

"Oh, Jeff and I had a fight a while back and figured we would take some time apart. then I found out you guys were gonna be here and I flew up to make things right with Jeff again."

"Here you go baby." Jeff said handing a drink to Beth, she leaned towards him and kissed him.

I grabbed Adam by the collar and drug him on the dance floor. A slow song came over the speakers as I saw Jeff and Beth walk on to the dance floor. I pulled Adam closer, wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I just wanted this feeling in the pit of my stomach to go away. _Why would he kiss me? _Adam must have seen me staring at Jeff.

"You wanna get out of here?" He lifted my chin to look at him. I nodded.

Adam got his coat and we headed outside, the cold air felt good on my now burning skin.

"You wanna tell me what was going on in there?" Adam finally broke our silence.

"Nothing," I folded my arms across my chest, realizing just how cold it was getting outside. "I just didn't want to be in there anymore."

"Here, before you freeze'" He handed me his coat as we rounded the corner in front of the hotel. He held the door open for me, "You know I'm not gonna let this drop until you tell me what's going on."

"He kissed me." I said looking up at him.

Adam gave me confused look, "lets go somewhere more private.". We walked in to the pool which by now was completely deserted. "What do you mean he kissed you?"

"Jeff, he stopped by my room earlier and gave me this drawing and then he kissed me, and then he shows up with his girlfriend at the club."

"That sounds like Jeff"

"You mean he cheats on his girlfriend all the time" I could feel the anger inside me grow.

"Whoa hold up a second, let me explain something first." Adam said as we took off our shoes and put our feet in the hot tub.

"This should be interesting"

"Jeff and Beth are so on and off again that no one ever knows if they're dating or not. And when they're not Jeff tends to be drawn towards the first pretty girl that crosses his path and in this cause that was you." He brushed my foot with his. "The only problem with this is that he ends up back with Beth every time, and I do mean every time."

I kept looking down into the water. "were you really that hooked on the guy already, I mean you've only know him like a week."

"I know I just have a tendency to, oh I don't know what to call it." I tried to think of what to say.

"You think with your heart and jump feet first." He said.

"That's exactly what I was trying to say, how did you know that? Are you psychic too?" I asked giggling at my own joke.

"No, but my ex-wife was the same way." He looked down moving his feet in the water.

"You were married?" I was a little surprised. "You don't seem the type, I mean. . ."

"I know what you mean, I play around like I'm a total man whore."

"Well I wasn't gonna go that far."

"It's ok," He shook his head, "I can't believe that I am going to tell you this but one of the reasons that I act like a hormone crazed teenager is because it's kind of a defence against getting hurt,"

I looked at him confused.

"If you don't get serious," he continued "you don't get hurt."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing a man who on TV exuded confidence and sex appel was talking to me about being afraid of getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

My first couple of months on the road took some getting used to and things were right on track with the story line. I still didn't want too much to do with Jeff but because we were partners on the show I really didn't have too much of a choice. We still hadn't talked about the kiss and as much as I tried to get it out of my head I just couldn't. Adam and I had become very close he had turned into my best friend on the road. Victoria still hated me and I didn't think that was ever gonna change. The other girls were just as cool as ever, and it had come as some shock when Maria asked me to help her train. Nikki and John . . . well they are . . . Nikki and John. Neither one of them wants anything serious but neither one of them can get their mind off the other one. In short they're confusing.

"Angel I love you, I fuckin love you!" Maria yelled getting out of the ring, and hugging me.

"Holy shit I've never seen that move look so hot before." Adam yelled standing on the other side of the ring.

"I'm so gonna use that as my finisher in my match with Candice next Monday."

"I'm glad I could help, but I didn't think it was gonna make you that happy." I said as she pulled me into the third hug in the last 45 seconds.

"I couldn't help but over hear, what move am I getting put into next Monday?" Candice asked walking towards us.

"The Bow and Arrow!" She shrieked

"I didn't know you could do the bow and arrow." Candice said.

"Angel just taught me and I owe you huge!"

"Don't mention it." I laughed.

"Hey Angel, Steph wants to see you and Jeff in her office." Hunter yelled from the ramp.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. "I gotta go I'll talk to you guys later."

I walked through the back and found Jeff sitting on some equipment boxes with his guitar singing. "Hey Eddie Vedder our presence has been requested in Steph's office."

He looked up and rolled his eyes, "Even though you interrupted my guitar playing I'm gonna give you bonus points for the Pearl Jam reference."

"Oh goodie" I clapped my hands, "bonus points from Jeff Hardy my life goal has been completed."

"Well someone's in a sarcastic mood today." Ha said as we walked back to his locker room to put his guitar back.

"Sorry I've been hanging with Adam all morning." We rounded the corner to Steph's office.

"You've been hanging out with Adam a lot lately" He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I smiled knowing exactly what he was getting at, "So Jeff, " I started changing the subject. "How's Beth?"

"There you two are." Steph announced coming out of her office. "I thought you might have gotten lost" She ushered us into her office. "Have a seat, I have something I need to run by you."

"Why do I feel like I should be scared?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

"Actually you should be very pleased we have been getting tons of positive feedback from the fans, they love you Angel."

"Really, that's awesome."

"Yes, and just as importantly they love you guys together."

As if like a light bulb going off Jeff and I both took a deep breath knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"So that's why we've decided that tonight during your match with Melina, Johnny Nitro is going to get involved and cost you the match. Then Jeff is going to come out and save you and he will carry you out of the ring and then he'll set you down at the top of the ramp and you two will have your first on screen kiss."

Jeff and I looked at each other.

"Does everything sound ok with the two of you, I mean if you are really against this then we can try to come up with something else." She said, in that tone of voice that more or less said you're going to do this and you're going to like it.

"It's all for the fans right." I said forcing my best fake smile.

"Yeah the fans are gonna love it!" Jeff replied, actually sounding excited.

"That's the attitude I love hear!" Steph said.

We walked out in to the hallway and I went to leave, but before I could get away I felt a hand on my arm.

"Yes, Jeffery." I turned.

"Look I know you're not real thrilled about this . . ."

"Don't take it that way," I cut him off. "Me not being totally happy with this has nothing to do with you."

At least not completely but no way in hell would I tell him that.

"I just don't want my entire claim to fame in this business to be that I was Jeff Hardy's arm candy."

"Whoa, back up. You kick ass in that ring like no other female I've ever seen, trust me I will not be your claim to fame." He laughed and gave me a hug. "Now we should portly find Nitro and Melina and fill them in on what's going on."

"Alright just let me go get dressed for tonight and then we can go over our spot, ok?"

As soon as I rounded the corner I sprinted as fast as I could. I swore to god I was gonna break down Adam locker room door I was pounded so hard. When he finally opened I rushed passed him to sit on the bench against the far wall.

"Hey Angel, how ya doin? I'm doing great." He laughed.

"Cut the sarcasm I'm not in the mood." Angel said walking into the locker room and sitting on a bench.

"Ok, sarcasm aside, what's up?" Adam asked taking a seat opposite her.

"They are putting me and Jeff into a romantic story line." Angel said in a frustrated tone.

"Well duh."

"Excuse me?!"

"Did you really think they would team you two up and not put you in a storyline? It's common sense Angel." Adam said calmly.

"Well, I suppose they would eventually, they always do. But I didn't think that they would so soon, I mean with everything that has hap—"

"Angel, it was one kiss." He said cutting off her babbling. "Now, unless he had a tequila flavored tongue, I suggest you get over him."

I stopped, staring at him, and laughed. No matter what kind of mood I was in, Adam could always make me laugh.

"I have an idea." Adam said abruptly, I gave him a look, silently telling him to continue. "I have a date with one of the new interns. Why don't you grab one of them and use them to get your mind off of Hardy for the rest of the night."

"Wait…I didn't mean it that way." He said pausing. "Wait, yeah I did."

"I know what you mean." I said laughing. "I'll take that into consideration, but I need to go find Jeff to talk about our spot for the night."

After meeting with Jeff, Nitro and Melina I made my way to the gorilla. For some reason I could not get that the thought of that night out of my head. I shook my head as I heard my music hit. "It wasn't that good of a kiss anyway."

I made my way to the ring, awaiting Melina's entrance.

Raw

Angel glared at Melina as she entered the ring in her usual slutty fashion. She smiled at Nitro as she handed him her belt before turning to face Angel.

"There seems to be a bit of bad blood between these two Divas here King."

"Who cares…all I know is that I get to sit back and enjoy a match of two half naked women fighting each other. There really is a God." King said, earning a chuckle from JR.

"Starting up with a lock up here. Melina pushing Angel into the corner."

The ref started his five count, yelling at Melina to back away from Angel. Angel glared at Melina before running at her, taking her down with a spear. Angel began throwing elbows at Melina, the crowd covering their ears from the screeching emitting from Melina's mouth.

Angel backed off of Melina, yelling at her to get up.

Using the ropes, Melina climbed back into a vertical position and looking over at Angel. Angel gave her a sly smile from the corner she was standing in. Melina screamed as she ran at her, only to be taken back down by a drop-toe hold.

Taking the opportunity, Angel grabbed one of her legs, twisting Melina into a Boston Crab.

Johnny Nitro ran to the side of the ring to encourage Melina to crawl to the ropes. After a few moments of pain, Melina grabbed onto the bottom rope, beginning the ref's count. Angel broke it, the ref tending to Melina.

Nitro jumped on the apron, grabbing Angel's hair and yanking her down to the mat, earning a round of boos from the audience. Angered, Angel turned around.

"What the fuck is your…" Angel began, interrupted by a blow to the back of the head from Melina, sending her tumbling to the outside of the ring.

"What do they have up their sleeves here? It doesn't look good for Angel." JR commented, seeing Nitro stalking a fallen Angel. "Hey leave her alone!"

Nitro had just grabbed Angel, dragging her up by the hair.

He sent her flying into the stairs at ringside. Angel slumped into a small heap upon hitting the stairs. Seeing this, the ref called for the bell.

Melina smiled as she exited the ring, going to Nitro. The two laughed and began to walk away from ringside. Melina paused, shoving Lillian out of her chair and folding it up.

Walking back over to Angel who was now stirring, she reared back and smacked her head, pinning it between the metal chair and the steel stairs.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What has she done?!" JR exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into cheers, seeing Jeff come running down the ramp. Nitro and Melina scurried away, taking a path through the crowd to get away from Jeff.

Jeff knelt down beside Angel, seeing she was barely conscious, a worried look on his face. Shaking his head he gathered her in his arms, the crowd erupting in more cheers as he carried her up the ramp.

Promo Later That Night

Jeff walked into the treatment room, seeing Angel lying on one of the exam tables. Hearing movement, Angel sat up, taking the ice pack off her head.

"Well, if it isn't my knight in shining body paint." She said giving him a small smile. "Thank you for rescuing me out there."

"I'm sorry I didn't get out there sooner." Jeff said leaning in a little closer.

"Hey, better late than never is what I always say." Angel said, turning to face him.

Jeff reached up and touched her forehead where a bruise had begun to form. Angel's eyes followed his hand up, wincing a little when he touched the spot. He slowly trailed his hand gently down her face, tracing her jaw line, bringing his hand to rest on her chin.

Angel brought her eyes to meet his, noticing that the green in his eyes had gone about 3 shades darker. Jeff leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away hearing the crowd cheering. He gave her a small smile before turning and walking out of the treatment room.

End Promo

I walked back to my locker room, still a little light-headed from a mixture of both the steel steps and the kiss.

I grabbed my phone from my bag, deciding to call the one person who could ever clear my head.

"So, how's you head?" Nikki answered.

"Peachy freaking keen." I said sarcastically.

"Don't get pissy with me, I'm not the one that signed up for steel chairs 101." Nikki said with a laugh.

"Please tell me you just saw the promo. My head hurts too much to describe it right now."

"And I ask again. How's your head?"

"Confused. Very confused."

"Well no shit. But somehow, in the back of my mind, I feel like this isn't the first kiss you have shared with Jeff. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No…"

"You're lying."

"Ok, it was one kiss and it was a week after I started." I said admitting it, I couldn't hide it from her, she always knew.

"I'm not stupid Tay, I saw the way you were looking at him at the club."

"Yeah, let's just hope his girlfriend didn't."

"YOU KISSED A TAKEN MAN?! Who are you and what have you done with Taya?" Nikki exclaimed. "Is that the Lita wannabe that he was with at the club?"

"That would be Beth. And to add, I didn't know that he was taken when I kissed him."

"Like that would have stopped you."

"Hey! Be nice, I just lost a fight with a set of steel steps and a chair!" I whined walking out of my dressing room.

"You were messed up before you got in to that fight." Nikki laughed. "Why don't you just go find an intern for the night to get your mind off of Jeff?" Angel stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her phone.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you two share a brain or something?" Angel asked.

"What? Mind explaining that one?"

"Never mind. Let's just say you have been my best friend for way too long." Angel said with a laugh.

"Are you talking to Nikki?" John said coming up behind me.

"What the fuck?! Are you stalking me?" I asked as John took my phone. I shook my head as I watched him walk down the hallway with my phone. "I can't believe he took it again."

"Did that bump to the head cause you to start talking to yourself?" I heard a husky voice ask behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Paul London.

"No . . . John . . . my best friend Nikki . . . it's a long story." I said shaking my head. I stared at him for a minute. "What are you doing here? This isn't your show."

"It is now. I was just transferred." He said smiling at me. "I haven't seen you since the training camp we were at a few years ago."

"It has been a long time. I see you still look as good as ever." I paused. "It was good seeing you." I said turning to walk away. All of a sudden, Adam's words popped into my mind. "Hey, what are you doing tonight? There's a group of us going out, maybe you would like to join us."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Ok, um . . . how about I meet you back here after the show."

"Ok, see you then."

I caught Adam as he was walking back to he locker room after his match.

"Hey, your offer for tonight still stand?" I asked

"What you wanna go out with me and the intern," He smiled and licked his lips. "Well I'm always up for some good girl on girl action but you'd have to talk to the intern." He finished laughing.

"No, you gigantic pervert," I yelled slapping him across the chest. "I meant I found a date for tonight."

"Oh, well that works too I guess. So who's the lucky guy." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Paul London." I said casually walking down the hallway.

"Paul London," He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's right he transferred tonight didn't he." Adam let out a small laugh and then shook his head.

"What?" I asked knowing there was something going on behind that gorgeous smile of his.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a feeling that young Mr. London is gonna get quite the welcome to Raw tonight."

"Oh, shut up is that all you think about is sex?"

"Well let's be realistic how long has it been since you got laid?" He leaned against the door of his locker room. "Honestly?"

I rolled my eyes, "ok, it's been . . ." I paused, I couldn't believe I actually had to think about it, "a while." I continued.

He laughed and opened the door, "Angel babe, you need to get laid, your wound tighter then a yo-yo." He disappeared inside and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding to take Adam up on his offer, I went back to my locker room and slipped into a pair of low rise Capri's and a tiny black halter and a pair of sling backs then went to meet Paul back stage.

"Hey," I said causing him to turn around.

"Damn girl, you really shouldn't keep all that covered up so much." He said scanning me up and down. "You ready for good time?"

"You know it" I laughed, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"So who else is joining us on our big night out?" He asked walking up to me and putting his hand on the small of my back.

I felt a small shiver up my spine, "Adam and his little friend."

"You weren't kidding!" He laughed turning around.

I spun to see Adam in his usual fitted jeans and tight T-shirt walking next to a girl who for lack of a better term looked like jail bait.

"Hey Angel nice pants shopping in the kids section again."

"Funny," I said, glancing at his date, " I could say the same about you."

Adam winced and then let out a small laugh. "I would like you to meet Robyn."

"Hi" I shook her hand and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was about a foot and a half shorter that Adam.

"We ready to go?" Paul said.

"Yep, I'm ready to relax"

We headed to a small hole in the wall club on the other side of town, the place looked run down, but the music was great and loud which was all I needed to help me forget Jeff Hardy. Paul and I had been drinking and dancing all night along side Adam and his little shadow.

"Hey Angel, do me a huge favor?" Adam said pulling me away from my date.

"This better be good, cause I was finally having fun."

"How do I tell her I just want sex?" he asked giving me a pleading look.

I stared at him. "Please tell me you don't actually expect me to answer that."

"I'm serious"

"So am I", I laughed, "now I'm going back to my date."

Adam grabbed my arm as I was walking away. "Angel, I'm serious."

"So tell her you'll buy her a new toy afterwards, I hear kids love toys." I said walking away.

Paul greeted me with another drink as I met back up with him. "I thought you might be thirsty." He said handing me the drink.

"Well aren't you sweet." I said taking it from him.

With every drink that I had, all previous images of Jeff Hardy were slowly diminishing from my mind. I could finally feel myself letting go. I was finally hearing the words I had been waiting for all night long. Paul leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to get outta here?"

"Sure, let me go tell Adam that I'm leaving."

I stumbled over towards Adam and the little intern who were sitting at the bar. "Hey, Paul and I are going to take off." I slurred leaning on his chair. Adam grimaced as he smelled the alcohol on my breath.

"Ok." Adam said wincing at the smell of alcohol on my breath. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I thought that was the entire point of this evening."

"I know, but you're just a little drunk."

"I am not!" I replied.

"Fine, walk a straight line and then tell me that."

"Oh bite me, I think I'm allowed to have a little bit of fun." I went to slap him, making the mistake of letting go of his chair and ended up falling into his lap.

"If you wanted to have that kind of fun, all you had to do was ask." Adam said laughing.

"Oh shut up Adam." I said looking up at him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ok, time to take you back to the hotel."

"What about Paul?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. Besides, I don't think throwing up is an attractive quality during sex." Adam said smiling, he set me on his chair and went off in search of Paul.

"Paul. I'm going to take Angel home, I think she's had enough for one night." Adam said as he approached him.

"That's ok, I can take her." Paul said making a move to walk past him. Adam held out his arm to stop him.

"No, that's ok. You can take the intern home. I think her name is Robin." Adam said walking away from Paul and back over to the bar. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna take her back to the hotel. Paul said he would take you home though, is that ok?"

"Sure." She said getting up and going into the crowd to find Paul. Adam shook his head as he looked back over at me.

"Let's go." He said wrapping his arm around my waist keep me steady as we walked to his car.

It was a quiet ride back to the hotel, but my head was pounding with every car horn and street light we passed. Before too long we were back at the hotel and Adam was helping me out of the car. Adam looked down at me. "Think you can make it back to the room by yourself?"

I stared at him blankly. "Yeah, just like I could get out of my car by myself." I said sarcastically.

"Good point. Never mind."

A we waited for the elevator, I leaned up against the wall. "Sorry about cutting your night short."

"Don't worry about it. I would rather you made it back here in one piece anyway."

"You know, Paul could've taken me home." I said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, but he would have taken advantage of you." Adam said as we stepped onto the elevator.

I tried to say something, but the overwhelming feeling of nausea hit me once again. I heard the elevator doors open and Adam walked me to my room.

I handed Adam my key card as I leaned up against the wall. He gestured towards the open door, I sighed shaking my head. Laughing lightly he picked me up and carried me inside laying me down on my bed. After taking off my shoes he pulled the blankets up over my body and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Pulling back he looked down at me as I stared up into his eyes. Hesitantly, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away and smiled lightly at me before getting up.

I reached up and grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" I asked quietly.

Shaking his head slightly, he kicked off his shoes before climbing in beside me and pulling me into his arms where we soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke the next morning to Adam gently shaking me.

"Angel . . . Angel, you have to get up. We have to be at the airport in like 45 minutes."

I desperately wanted to get up but every inch of my body was either in pain or nauseous. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head trying to escape from the light.

"I promise if you get up I will get all the coffee you want." Adam offered enticingly.

I heaved the covers off my head and looked up at him, "Promise?" He nodded.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower as Adam headed for the door.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes to make sure you didn't drown." He shot me a smile.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "But before you go can you get the jackhammer in my head to shut off?"

He laughed. "Sweetheart, that's not a jackhammer, that's all those tequila shots you had last night."

I joined his laughter, "Oh and Adam, thanks for staying with me last night, you're an amazing friend."

"No problem, anytime" He walked out of the door and back down to the room he shared with Randy.

He opened the door to find Randy in front of the mirror.

"You know a friend could get worried sick waiting up for you all night." Randy shouted over his own theme music blaring in the background.

"Which is probably why you were sound asleep all night." Adam laughed grabbing his clothes and heading toward the shower.

"Oh, I don't think so Copeland," Randy cut him off at the bathroom door, "You're not dodging this that easily, where were you last night? Did you home with the intern?"

"No I wasn't with the intern, are you happy, can I shower now?" Adam desperately tried to get around him.

"Well if you weren't with the intern and, I know you, you are not the, _pick 'em up in a bar_ kind of guy, that leaves two options my dear friend."

"And what would those be my dear therapist?" Adam leaned back against the wall with his arms folded.

"Well one, you spent the night alone, which would be a really sad story or there was another woman involved."

"If I tell you what happened will you let me shower?"

"Happily, cause you smell like bar smoke and woman's perfume."

"Look it wasn't a big deal Angel got a little tanked and I took her back to her hotel and stayed with her."

Randy cocked an eyebrow.

Adam sighed, "We didn't have sex, I stayed with her because she asked me to."

"Do I suspect something starting up with you two?"

"I doubt it, she's hung up on another guy, and this morning when I left she told me what a great _friend_ I was."

"Ouch", Randy replied with a slightly horrified look on his face, "Talk about shooting' a guys horse."

Adam shot him an annoyed look.

"You like her don't you?"

"Look are we almost done with the Spanish inquisition?" Adam said sighing.

"Yes," Adam headed into the bathroom, "and don't worry your secret's safe with me."

He turned back toward Randy, "Thanks man." Adam leaned down and turned on the water, he looked up in to mirror and touched his fingers to his lips, "She probably doesn't even remember"

I heard the knocking at my door as I pulled my wet hair up into a ponytail. I opened it to find Adam with 2 very large cups of coffee in his hands.

"You are a God!" I yelled as a swung open the door, "let me grab my bag."

The rest of the week went pretty standard, as it usually does. Maria and I did a couple of tag matches in the house shows against Melina and Victoria in Houston and Corpus Christi. Which went great if you don't take in to consideration that whenever I was in the ring with Victoria she'd try to work me over the best she could.

Towards the end of the week we got the script for Monday night and I went to go find Jeff, Johnny and Melina, to go over the promos and the match with me and Maria vs. Melina and Victoria.

I finally found Jeff back in the corner of some far off hallway in the back of the arena. "I swear to God you are the hardest person in the world to find."

"I like to be alone when I write." He muttered with out even looking up.

"What are you writing?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Words" He didn't even look up.

I could tell something was wrong. "Ok, Hardy, what's up?"

"Nothing, what did you need?" He said trying to dodge the subject. I let him go because I could tell that he really didn't want me to push it.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go over the promo for Monday."

"Yeah, um, Angel" he paused closing his notebook.

"Yeah Jeff." I answered.

"You wouldn't be interested in riding to Dallas with me tonight, would you?"

Every part of my body screamed no, why would I intentionally put myself in a car alone with the one person I have tried to stay away from for 4 hours.

"Look," he broke into my thoughts, "I know I've been a little confusing lately, and I just figured that since we have a long story line ahead of us that maybe we could talk and hopefully works some thing's out."

Even with all the things that were going through my head, "OK" was the only word I could manage to muster at that moment.

"Thanks Angel girl."

"Um, then I guess we can just go over this promo stuff tonight then, I'm just gonna go shower and I'll meet you at your car." I walked away, needing to find advice from someone who could handle men better then I could.

"Nikki I need your advice."

"What seems to be the problem today?"

"Men."

"So you're calling me?"

"Yes because you won't sugar coat things and you'll tell me what to do."

"Well, glad I can be honest for you. So who's the problem?"

"Well, I'm having problems figuring that part out."

"There's more than one? What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I think I kissed Adam last night, but I'm not exactly sure and I think I may have feelings for him but what about our friendship? Do I really want to risk that? And then there's Jeff who you know I've always had a major crush on and am getting so close to him on camera but can't get close to him off camera because of his on again off again girlfriend. I know I have feelings for him. And to make things worse, Jeff wants me to ride to Dallas with him and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know, as long as he has a girlfriend there isn't much we can talk about."

"How do you know that what he wants to talk to you about has anything to do with his girlfriend? There are plenty of other topics in this world to talk about. Now, getting back to Adam. You kissed him?"

"Oh, I might have forgotten to mention that part."

"No, you mentioned it, it was in with your rambling."

"It's a long story. It involves me, a bottle of tequila and a very long night."

"Well, you called me and I got free call me minutes so we got all the time in the world."

As I explained to her the bits and pieces that I could remember from the night before, I took a look at the clock and remembered that I needed to meet Jeff outside.

"Hey, Nikki. I'll call you after I talk to Jeff but I gotta shower and get on the road to Dallas."

As I hopped into the shower I let the words that Nikki said sink in. Maybe she was right, maybe it had nothing to do with us. Maybe I had nothing to worry about at all.

"Hey Jeff, sorry I took so long." I said approaching the car.

"Eh, you're a female, it happens."

We rode along in silence for about 15 minutes before any one of us said a word.

"Look Angel, about the night of your debut."

"Jeff, it was a long time ago, it's just water under the bridge." I said interrupting him.

"Yeah, but I was a complete ass and I never got the chance to apologize."

"Yes, yes you were an ass. But you're with Beth now so it doesn't matter."

"I just want you to know that I wasn't with her when I kissed you."

"No, you had the decency to wait until ten minutes after you kissed me to get back together with her."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

As I looked across the car at him, I saw that familiar darkness return to his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Angel." He said quietly.

At that moment, I knew I couldn't stop myself from asking the one question I wanted an answer to. "Then why did you get back together with her?"

"It's hard to explain Angel. She's a big part of my life. We've been together for almost 8 years."

"If she is so important to you, then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"Well, would you rather I lie to you?"

"No. I rather you give me an answer that requires more than one brain cell!" I said, my temper rising. "Why is it that when men don't know what to say, they say I don't know. Do they not know that it pisses off any female within a 15 mile radius? Is it so impossible to give a straight fucking answer?"

"So you want a straight answer?"

"Well I think I at least deserve that much for you screwing me over!"

"Alright, because I like you!"

"There now was that so…what?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again."

"And I thought I was confused before."

"You think you're confused? For the past 8 years of my life, I have been set in my ways with dating Beth, then you come along and completely flip my life around and make me feel things that I haven't felt for a long time."

I sat there for a moment, digesting all he had said. "That still doesn't explain why you got back together with Beth."

"Because Beth is like my safe area. She was coming into town and I didn't know what else to tell her. So I decided to just get back together with her."

"Oh I get it, it's easier to blow off the girl you've only known for a week than the girl you've known for 8 years."

"Angel that's not how I meant it. I meant to talk to you about it before the club but you had already left by the time I got downstairs. And then I tried to talk to you about it at the club but you had already taken off with Adam." Jeff paused. "What's with you two anyway?"

"Nothing. We are just friends." I lied, or at least I think I lied.

"You two just seem like you have been getting awfully close lately." He said. "I just want you to be careful around him, with what he did to his ex wife, I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him a little confused, knowing full well what he was going to say next.

"You know he was still married to Lisa when he started sleeping with Amy, right?"

"Look Jeff, I'm tired. I'm just going to sleep the rest of the way." I said pulling out my headphones and turning them on.

RAW…

With Saliva blaring in my headphones, I got out of my car and passed the hoards of fans outside the arena waiting for RAW. I was about twenty feet from my locker room door when I heard a voice yelling from behind me.

"Since when do you think you are allowed to disappear for 24 hours and then reappear suddenly with no notice what so ever?" Adam said approaching me.

I turned around and removed my headphones from my ears. "I'm sorry I forgot to check in with my baby sitter." I said innocently.

"Where have you been? I thought you were riding to Dallas with Maria?"

"I caught a ride with someone else." I said trying to sneak into the women's locker room.

"You weren't taking rides from strangers again were you Angel?"

I turned around slowly. "No, he wasn't a stranger."

Adam cocked an eyebrow. "He?"

"He, as in Jeff."

You could see the frustration rising in Adam. "Seriously, I thought you were over this whole thing?"

"Would you just calm down, we needed to talk and get some stuff out in the open."

"I'm sure his girlfriend loved that."

"He just talked Adam."

"Oh talking, is that what we're calling it now?"

"Ok, and I see we have officially averted back to high school. Boys and girls are allowed to be friends now."

By this time Adam's face was officially bright red. "Well that's fine, but don't come crying to me next time he hurts you." He said storming off.

"What the hell was that?" Melina asked coming up behind me.

"Oh nothing, someone just stole his Tonka truck." I said turning around. "I'll deal with him later."

"Oh by the way," Melina said. "I think your friend Nikki's here."

"What would make you think that?"

"Well there are some awfully odd noises coming from John's locker room."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Such a horn dog."

Melina laughed too. "Which one?"

"Pick one."

I quickly changed and made my way down to John's locker room where I saw Nikki and John standing outside the locker room door. I put my hand on John's shoulder. "So I heard you had one hell of a warm up."

Before John could even open his mouth, Nikki grabbed my hand and drug me down the hallway. She stood there staring at me for a few moments before slapping me upside my head. "Is your dialing finger broken or something? I could have sworn you promised to call me yesterday."

"Oops."

"Can we at least move over to catering? I not in the mood to regale you without some food in my stomach."

As we sat and ate, I told her about the conversation I had with Jeff the night before.

"Well, that's a man for you. What did Adam say when he found out that you rode here with Jeff?"

"He acted like a 4 year old and stormed off."

"Well that was to be expected."

"What the Hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well it's kinda obvious that the guy likes you."

"Men suck. Look, maybe we can hang out after the show. I got a production meeting in 10." I said getting up.

I kept trying to make eye contact with Adam throughout the entire meeting, but he was obviously trying to avoid me. I figured I would try to forget about it until the end of the show, I had promos I had to work on.

Promo…

The fans screams can be heard as Jeff appears on the screen, doing his warm ups. Angel comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"It's almost time for your match." She told him as he turned around.

"Thanks. I really need you to keep an eye on Melina during the match, you know she likes to get involved in Johnny's matches." Jeff said as they started walking down the hallway.

Angel grabs Jeff's hand and turns him towards her. "Jeff, I've always got your back."

"That's why I like having you in my corner." Jeff said leaning down to kiss her.

After the Match…

As Angel was helping Jeff back up the ramp, they heard Johnny's voice blaring through the microphone.

"This isn't over Hardy! This isn't over by a long shot!" Johnny yelled.

"This isn't over between us either Angel!" Melina yelled grabbing the mic.

Jeff and Angel were yelling things back at them when Coach's music hit. All eyes turned to look at the top of the ramp.

"Since the 4 of you can't seem to play nice, we are going to end this once and for all at SummerSlam. It's going to be Jeff Hardy and Angel against Johnny Nitro and Melina in the first ever inter-gender tag team ladder match. Hanging above the ring will be both Johnny's Intercontinental title and Melina's Women's Championship title."

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as smiles spread across Jeff and Angel's faces while Johnny and Melina scowled in the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

With Adam acting like an ass and the stage set for the biggest match of my career I needed a day or two to myself, but that was not going to happen. Since Rated RKO's match against DX was announced last night as well and it was only 4 weeks from summerslam they wanted to get us all on the road to the biggest party of the summer.

"Hey girl," I said as I walked up behind Melina have you seen our schedule up until summerslam?"

"Yeah," she replied letting out a long sigh, "there goes any down time I had planned in the next month." She starred down at the never-ending list of signings and appearances that Johnny, Jeff, Melina, and myself had over the next month.

"I see you've all gotten you're pre-summerslam agendas," Stephanie said walking around the corner. "Are there any questions regarding the schedule that don't have to do with the fact that there is virtually no down time?"

We all smiled and agreed happily to our new itinerary.

"There is however a bright spot in this whole situation." Jeff said walking up behind us and putting his arms around the shoulders of Melina and me.

"If you mean traveling with you, I quit here and now." I shot back.

"Burn" I heard Johnny yell, sounding just like Kelso off of That 70's Show.

"Well little miss smart ass, I wasn't referring to that but now that you mention it. . ."

I held up my hand, "What were you gonna say?"

"Oh, if you look at this agenda we have a whole day off the night after the house show in Charlotte." A sly smile spread across the face of the usually serene man. "So I was thinking. . "

"Party at Hardy's" Randy yelled from the other side of the hallway.

All at once you could see the annoyance on Adam's face. This was going to be interesting.

With only 2 weeks until the party at Jeff's I had to figure out what was bugging Adam. We spent the next week bouncing from Dallas to Little Rock to Baton Rouge, and every mall in between to do a signing.

"I swear to god, I love my fans but if I have to sign one more autograph my hand is gonna fall off." I said as they closed up the store where we were having the signing.

"Me too," Melina chimed in as she pulled me off to the side, "so how are things going with Adam? Has he pulled that stick out of his ass and talked to you yet?"

"No, and I don't know what to do girl, he's one of my best friends and I can't stand that he's mad at me. What bugs me even more is that I don't know why he's mad at me."

Just then a wide smile spread across the face of Melina. "I have a great idea."

"Should I be scared?"

"No," She chuckled, "If Adam won't come to you the you go to him."

"I really don't think that he wants to talk to me"

"He's not gonna have a choice"

I shook my head, "I'm confused."

She started surveying the room. "Randy, come here a sec!" She yelled across the room.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"I need you to ride to the next town with me and Johnny." She said

"OK but then who is gonna ride with Adam to Orlando." He asked

"Angel is"

"Now I'm really confused"

"Think about it, if you two are stuck in a car together you'll have to talk."

"Forget it!" I yelled, I couldn't take another on the road conversation.

"Well I'm all for it, if I have to sit through one more trip with him moping," Randy chimed in. "It's really getting old."

"Look girl do you want things to be weird at Jeff's party or not?" Melina said putting her hands on her hips.

"No." I answered defeatingly

"Then talk to him, cause ya know I love Angel but I really don't wanna here anymore about how he thinks that Jeff is gonna hurt you."

"What?" I shot back.

"What, I just said that he thinks that Jeff is gonna hurt you." He replied as he shoved a doughnut from catering in his mouth.

"That's why he's mad." I said finally understanding Adam's explosion. "Okay, I'll go along for the ride, no pun intended."

We all gathered up our things and headed back out to our rental cars. Here goes nothing.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Adam yelled as I got in the passenger's seat of the black Explorer.

"We are gonna talk and your gonna deal with it, OK?"

Adam let out a long sigh, "Whatever, but don't touch my radio."

"Look I want you to know that this wasn't my idea to ride with you." I said pulling my seat belt over my shoulder.

"Of course not if it were up to you you'd being a car with Jeff." He said slamming the car door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shot back, trying to keep in mind everything Randy had just told me.

"Nothing, I just meant that you looked like you really got some things "settled" between the two of you." He said, he words dripping with sexual innuendo.

"Jesus Christ Adam, what do you want me to say? Yes, we pulled over on a gravel road and had wild passionate monkey sex in the back seat of his rental!" I yelled, reaching to tun off the radio. "How many times do I have to tell you, nothing happened, we just talked."

"Why did you ride with him, I thought you couldn't stand him after what he did?"

"He asked me to, he wanted to get things out in the open. He knew he hurt me and he wanted to apologize."

"And you accepted his apology?"

"Well, let's just say I took it with a gain of salt. I'm still upset with him but we have long road ahead of us in the WWE and I want it to be a pleasant as possible." I paused, "And like you said I'd only known the guy a week, how attached could I have really been?" Now I knew I was lying to myself. "There is nothing going on between me and Jeff."

I could see him relax a little and we rode for a while in silence, I figured that this was as good a time as any to ask him about what Jeff said.

"Hey Adam, can I ask you a personal question?"

"How personal?" He gave me a little grin that let me know that we were ok again.

"Pretty personal, it's something that Jeff said about you and I just wanted to know if it was true."

"Oh, this should be interesting, shoot"

"Did you cheat on your ex-wife with Amy?"

The smile immediately disappeared from his face. "Figures he'd bring that up to you."

"Is it true?"

There was a long pause and you could almost see the lump rising in his throat. "Yes"

"Oh"

"Please let me explain" he said in almost a whisper.

I nodded

"I was in love with my wife, I need you to know that." He let out a long sigh, and swallowed hard. "But sometimes the heart falls for two people at the same time. Now I know that is no excuse for what I did and I know it sound cliché but I regret what I did everyday of my life. The thing with me and Amy just happened, I know it sounds lame but there it is. I had just come off my neck injury, although Lisa was there for me it just felt like she didn't understand what I was going through. When Amy got hurt I just felt like I had someone to talk to, someone who really understood. And with Matt on the road as much as he was Amy and I spent a lot of time together and one thing led too another and I fucked up my marriage. Well when Matt found out obviously Jeff wasn't real happy with me either and I don't think he really ever forgave me for hurting his brother."

"I'm sorry but now I have to ask, why did you get so angry with me when I forgave Jeff for doing the exact same thing that you did?"

"Honestly, because Lisa never forgave me for what I did and I didn't quite understand why Jeff got forgiveness and I didn't."

"And. . . "

"And what?"

"I'm blonde, not stupid. I know that there is more to it then that"

"I was the one with you that night in the club and I saw the look on your face when he kissed her in front of you, and I was the one with you at the pool. I just didn't want him to hurt you like thar again."

"Thank you for caring so much." I paused and thought about what Nikki has said. "Hey Adam?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked looking out the window.

"I just do" he said turning on the radio.

We rode the rest of the way to Orlando without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- Revelation

"Adam!" I yelled going the hallways at the arena in Orlando. "Adam!"

"What?" He said coming around the corner. "I could hear you al the way on the other side of the arena."

I flashed him a quick smile, "I need the keys to your rental."

"Why?" He said digging around in his pocket.

"I left my makeup bag in the back seat, and I need it if I am to look absolutely fabulous darling."

"First you always look absolutely fabulous, and second I must have left the keys in my bag in my locker room and I have to go meet with Shawn and Hunter." He glanced down at his watch.

"Oh don't worry I can run and get it, it no problem." I said.

"OK, and hey, if see Randy can you tell him to hurry his ass up?"

I laughed and nodded as I walked down the hall towards the Rated RKO locker room. As I got closer I could here the lyrics to hard to handle by the Black Crows. I knocked on the door but I didn't here an answer so I walked in.

"OOOH MY GOD!!" I yelled as I walked in to the sight of Randy Orton completely naked in the middle of the room with just a towel around his neck dancing to the music.

"Jesus! Angel you could knock!" he shouted back at me, franticly trying to get his towel back around his waist.

"I did, but you didn't answer so I figured you weren't here." I said laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing here, Adam isn't here?"

"I know" I said trying to catch my breath. "I just cam to get the keys to his rental, I left one of my bags in it."

"Ya know I'm glad you two are ok again, he's in a much better mood ."

"I'm glad we're ok too, I hated that we were fighting."

"You know he's going to that party at Jeff's." he said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Really, I thought they didn't get along, I mean wouldn't it be weird?"

"That's what I asked him."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he was going cause it was something to do."

"Oh" I nodded, knowing that wasn't the answer that I expecting.

I turned to leave but Randy came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"And because you were gonna be there." My heart started racing.

"Randy. . ." I started

"He likes you Angel, a lot, it's been a long time since I've seen him like this, don't hurt him."

I walked out of the locker room and back down the hallway to the exit, and the only thing I could here were Randy's words echoing in my head. _If he likes me why didn't he just say something in the car. _I walked outside and waved to the small crowd of fans that was beginning to assemble out back just to catch a glimpse of there favorite superstar or Diva. _Don't hurt him. _I already had. _He likes you. _Do I like him to? Oh who am kidding of course I do.

"Come on answer." I mumbled to my self as I sat in the Diva's locker room listening to my phone ring.

"Hello friend." I heard my best friend's voice say on the other end of the phone.

"I need help." I whined.

"I know but the kind of help you need I can't afford." She giggled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Sorry, what can I do for ya?"

"So you know I talked to Adam and everything is cool again."

"Ok, knew that part."

"Well I just talked to Randy and he said that Adam was going to the party at Jeff's."

"That's gonna be weird isn't it?"

"That's what I thought, but then Randy said that the only reason that Adam was going was because I was going to be there and that Adam likes me, a lot"

"Duh!"

"Excuse me!"

"Ok, Taya you are smart and talented and driven, but sometimes just plain blind to what is right in front of you. Adam has liked you since the night at the club and everyone saw it, except you."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Let me ask you something, do you like Adam?"

I sighed, "Yes, but. . ."

"But what he likes you, you like him, this isn't rocket science Taya. Unless. . ." I didn't say a word. "you're still hung up on Jeff"

"I am not, at least not completely. Ahhhhh! How can I get him out of my head?"

"You need to snap out of it, Jeff is not good for you, if he hurt you once what's to stop him from doing it again. You need to keep the relationship between you and Jeff strictly professional."

"you're right, I can't let Jeff have that power over me. And I do like Adam, he's sweet and smart, and funny."

"Not to mention that smile."

"Hey you've got you own wrestler." I laughed

"Oh speaking of, I was gonna call you later today to tell you but I guess now works to. John got me a plan ticket to Charlotte so I'm going to the house show that and the party at Jeff's the night after."

"Kick Ass!" my mood immediately brightened.

"I'm so glad you're gonna be there!"

"Well I mentioned that I missed you and John said that it would be a good idea for me to come down."

"Well he's a smart one that John."

"Ok well I have to go get ready for the show."

"Alright I will see you in 2 weeks, and remember keep it professional."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey I thought I heard your voice." Melina said. "Why are you hiding in the back of the locker room?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Nikki, she's coming to the party at Jeff's party."

"Awesome, I haven't seen her in forever, she is so cool."

"I'm really glad you guys like her." I said putting my phone in my bag.

"Why wouldn't we, I've never seen a girl with the power to actually pussy whip Cena, she's a god in my opinion." We both laughed because we knew it was true.

Our pre-summerslam tour was going great, Jeff and I were keeping things professional and I was having a great time working with him, Johnny, and Melina. Adam and I were a whole different story. Now that I knew he liked me and I finally realized that I liked him I was acting like a complete moron around him. I could always hang out with guys as friends and be funny and quick-witted, but when I like a guy I constantly trip over my tongue and sound like a babbling idiot. Over the next two weeks whenever I was around him I was shy and quite to avoid saying something that made me look like a hormonal teenager.

I was walking through the Memphis International Airport when I heard a voice come up behind me; "You excited about Jeff's party tonight?"

I turned to see Adam and Johnny walking towards me with huge smiles on their faces. "It's only 8am and we have a show tonight, Jeff's party is the last thing on my mind." I paused, "Why do you two look like you're up to something?"

"How much do you love me?" Johnny said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Not that much, why?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ya see um, Adam and I were looking at out seat numbers on the plane and we realized that you were sitting next to Melina and I was wondering if you would switch me spots on the plane?"

"Yeah, no problem," I shook my head, "Who am I sitting by now?"

"Adam."

The sound of his name put knots in my stomach, I looked at him and realized that looking like an idiot was inevitable now.

When we got on the plane I tried to keep my cool as I walked towards the back on the plane. _Why am I acting like this, its just Adam, snap out of it. _I tried to put my bad in the overhead compartment but it kept getting stuck on something.

"Here let me help." Adam said reaching over top of me to push my bag in and close the door.

"Thanks" I sat down; glad I had the window seat.

"What no crack about my height." He said settling in nest to me. I shook my head and gave him a weak smile. "Hey what's up with you lately, you've been acting really strange."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You're lying." He put his hand on my leg. "What's really going on?"

I sat quietly for a moment, "Adam, why are you going to Jeff's party?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "cause everyone's gonna be there, and Randy said it was gonna be fun, and I haven't seen Shannon or Shane in a while and. "

"Adam your babbling" I cut him off.

"Sorry"

"Come on Adam, everyone knows that you and the Hardy brothers don't exactly have the best of relationships, so why are you putting yourself in a position to get into a huge fight?"

He sat for a minute before he moved his hand from my leg to grab my hand, "You'll be there, and I don't get to see you that often anymore, what with the story line with Jeff and all. I miss hanging out with you."

"Adam," I took a deep breath, _It's now or never. _"I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, you can tell me anything." His smile made me melt.

"Adam, . . ."

"Hey Angel, we got some script changes for the promo we're doing tonight."

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Ok Jeff." He slipped into the empty seat in front of Adam. I could tell he wasn't happy. I spent the rest of the flight going over the script changes.

When we landed in Raleigh I hurried off the plane to find my bags and then find John.

"What gate is she at again?" I asked

"How many times have I told you, six." He said looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, dad" I laughed

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep on the plane and I'm just really nervous to see her." He sat down on one of the chairs outside the gate.

I laughed, "you know she's still crazy about you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Angel, it's just hard with me being on the road so much I don't want her to think I don't care about her."

"Trust me, she knows"

Just then I saw Nikki coming out of the terminal gate and I leap out of my seat, hurtled my mine and John's bags and ran to hug my best friend.

"I know you missed me but I still need to breathe" Nikki said. I loosened my grip on her.

"I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're here" I shrieked

"Excuse me does the boyfriend get a hug?" John asked walking up behind us.

"No." I said linking my arm in Nikki's "she was mine first, you can't have her."

"Well that might be true but I have one advantage over you." He smiled that cocky smile then stepped up to Nikki and kissed her.

"Ok if that's what I have to do to gain an advantage then this friendship is in serious trouble." I said

Nikki laughed. We all grabbed out bags and headed for the arena. When we got there we had to drive through a crowd of fans waiting in the back of the arena.

"Okay I have to go get ready before the production meeting and I'm taking Nikki with me." I yelled at John while grabbing my bags out of the back of the rental.

"Why? She can just come with me, she gonna end up in my locker room anyway." He grinned.

"First, ewwww. Second, there are people that would like to see her."

"Hello, I'm standing right here. I'm a big girl now and can make my own decisions, and I'm going with Taya and I will meet up with you later babe." She gave John a quick kiss before we made our rounds in the locker room.

We were just about to get something to eat and I heard the clicking of Melina's stiletto boots coming up quickly around the corner.

"Angel, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" she said sounding rushed.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked

"I have an emergency!" she yelped as if something were really wrong. "I have nothing to wear tonight to the party!"

I stopped and raised an eyebrow, "You, the woman who has more clothes then Macys, has nothing to wear."

"Well everything I have with me people have already seen me in, and I want to look good tonight."

"Why?" I asked, "it's just another WWE party."

"I don't really know," she answered. "I just have a feeling that tonight is gonna be really special."

The night was going well and nobody was injured, which is always a reason to celebrate (especially the night of a party), my promo with Jeff was next, and then I could go take a shower and get ready for the party.

"Ok this one is pretty simple, it's just Angel congratulating Jeff on a good match and a quick kiss and we'll be on our way". I said as we walked toward Jeff's locker room. He nodded.

PROMO

Jeff is in his locker room taking the tape off of his wrists when Angel walks in.

"Hey baby, I hope I'm not bothering you." Angel said letting out a small smile.

"You could never bother me, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your match tonight, you were amazing." Angel said, wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck.

"Thanks, what do say we go out and celebrate?" he asked, placing his hands around Angel's waist pulling her in close.

"Sounds perfect."

Jeff leans in to kiss her and there lips meet.

END PROMO

The moment that my lips touched Jeff's I knew this wasn't going to be the quick kiss I'd hoped for. His lips were hungry and full of passion, his mouth captured mine as he tightened the grip he had around my waist. Then all at once the kiss became forceful and I could feel his hands tangle in my hair. I was snapped back to reality by the sound of the cameraman yelling that we were out. I broke the kiss, took a step backward, and slapped Jeff across the face.

"That was completely uncalled for." I yelled.

"What? We was supposed to kiss and we kissed, what the problem?" Jeff snapped back, holding his cheek with his hand.

"The problem is that the script called for a quick kiss, and if you wanted to change that then you should have told me before hand." I realized that I was yelling rather loudly now.

"Hey, Hey what's going on in here, we can here you all the way down the hall." I heard Adam's voice behind me.

"Nothing." I yelled and headed for the door.

"Hey Angel, what the hell was that about?" he asked getting in front of me and putting his hands on my arms.

"Jef and I had to kiss and it was just supposed to be a quick kiss but he grabbed me and we were rolling and I couldn't just stop on live TV and he took it way to far and he was…"

"Angel, breath. Are you telling me he kissed like that in front of Beth?"

"Beth? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Beth was in there while you were filming that spot."

"Melina was right, tonight is going to be very interesting."

53


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I don't wanna go!" I yelled at the two girls getting ready in my room.

"Forget it your going, it was one on screen kiss and if Beth can't handle that by now then that is her problem." Maria yelled.

"Besides we are three very hot girls and we deserve to go and show the whole world how hot we are!" Melina shouted.

" You've been drinking already haven't you?" I asked

"Maybe a little." She giggled.

"Hey where did Nikki go I thought she was just going to her car and that was like an hour ago?" Maria said peaking out the window.

"I've got a pretty good idea," I walked over to the phone, "Hey John do you wanna send Nikki back up to the room that would be great."

"Ok I have it it's perfect, it may just be my masterpiece!"

"What is your masterpiece Maria?" I asked hanging up the phone.

"Your outfit for the party, oh my god Adam is gonna die when he sees you in this, I'm good."

"Who said anything about Adam?"

"Oh come on Angel I only play dumb on TV, he is crazy about you. But if you don't wanna wear it…"

"Well maybe it won't be so bad," I smiled at the black and gold halter mini dress. The bottom was black and cut down at an angle and the top was a gold shimmery fabric that attached around my neck with the back open. It went perfectly with the gold accents that Maria had added to my black stiletto boots.

"If I were a guy I would totally do you!" Maria said, "of course I'm partial to the designer."

"Well I know a guy downstairs that would totally do you" Nikki said walking in to the room.

"Finally!" I yelled "I thought we were gonna need the Jaws of Life to pry your mouth off his"

"Hey now get your mind out of the gutter." She cut me off. "Now lets get going John and Adam are waiting in the lobby."

"Wooooo lets go!" Melina yelled as she tried to do her best Ric Flair impression.

"You let her drink!" Nikki yelled.

We all laughed as we headed down to the lobby. By this point my nerves were shot and I had a knot in my stomach the size of base ball, the thought of dealing with Jeff, Beth, and Adam was making me sick. Then all at once I relaxed, I saw him standing there leaning up against on of the couches in the lobby fidgeting with his watch.

"We're gonna go outside, grab him and meet us out there." Maria said placing a hand on my shoulder.

As I walked across the lobby I could already smell his cologne and I loved it. He looked so amazing standing there in his signature fitted jeans with chains on the side, a white button up with his leather jacket over it.

"Hey Adam, you look great." I said softly, so that my voice wouldn't crack.

"Angel," he paused, walked towards me, raised his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, "you look beautiful." I could feel my face turn bright red. "We'd better get going or they'll probably leave without us." He said walking towards the door.

"Adam," I grabbed his hand, "can you do me a favor tonight?" I bit my lower lip.

"Anything."

"Don't leave my side."

He smiled slightly, "Whatever you want." He squeezed my hand and we headed out to the car.

"We have a slight problem." John yelled when we got outside. "We are gonna have to squeeze in the Escalade cause when they say that it can fit 7 full size adults I don't think that they meant wrestlers. So someone is gonna have to sit on someone else's lap."

"That's ok Angel can sit on my lap." He smiled at me, "This way I can't leave your side."

We got in the car and I climbed up on Adam's lap, and he put his arms around my waist and for a brief car ride I wasn't so nervous, just as long as I had Adam by my side.

When we pulled into Matt's driveway I could feel the knot in my stomach returning.

"It'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere." I head Adam whisper in my ear.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as we pulled up to the house and saw all of the cars and people.

"Welcome to your first WWE house party, we do shit up right!" John yelled over the music in the car.

By the time we got there, cars were parked at least 4 rows deep in Matt's front yard. And there were people everywhere.

"Angel!" Matt yelled as I walked through the crowds of people up to the house and on to the porch.

"Hey Matt, how are you?" I hugged him.

"I'm good," he said, noticing that Adam's hand was on the small of my back. "Hey Adam, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ummm…" he looked at me.

"Go, I'll find Maria."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hey there are drinks in the kitchen help yourself to anything in there."

"See I'll be in the kitchen." I smiled and walked into the house.

"Hey Randy, Samantha it's good to see you again." I said grabbing a cup off the table.

"Hey Angel, it's good to see you too," Randy said, "you want a drink?"

"Sure"

"Here, I hope you don't mind it a little strong, that's how I make them for Randy." Sam said handing me back the cup.

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna need them very strong tonight." I smiled and took a drink of the rum and coke that was way more rum then coke.

"Well you have a lot of nerve showing up here after the little stunt you pulled tonight." I heard the shrill voice behind say.

I turned around to find Beth standing in the doorway. "That's our cue to leave, lets go Randy, see you later Angel."

I looked at Beth, "Ok, I'll bite, what stunt?"

"Don't act like you don't know, that kiss was a little to real for my taste."

"It's called acting Beth, now seriously I'm gonna go find Adam." I tried to walk passed her but she stood her ground in the doorway.

"Look I know you have a thing for Jeff, and honestly I can't blame you. But remember one thing, he's mine and our relationship is built on trust and honesty so if you try anything he will tell me and no matter what happens between us he will always come back to me."

"OK, he's all yours I don't want him."

"Yeah, I believe that, I saw the way you kissed him tonight, and every other night on tv, you do want him and I'm just here to simply let you know that what the camera's are off you need to keep your distance from Jeff, or else." She stared at me and then turned to leave.

I knew that I should have just walked away, but hey what fun would that be. "Or else what?"

She turned back to face me, "excuse me?"

"Look, Jeff and I are just friends, and if you can't handle that, well then I guess that's your problem. But if there is one thing in this world that really gets under my skin it's people thnking that they can just waltz up to me and try to threaten me. Let's get one thing straight, I don't want Jeff and frankly I don't see how he could want you." I tried to remain as calm as possible. "Oh and the kiss that Jeff and I shared the night of my debut is in the past so I would appreciate it if you would get off my ass."

I saw a puzzled expression cross her face, "Kiss?"

I laughed, "Honesty huh?"

Man, I thought to myself as I downed the rest of my drink and poured myself another. I leaned up against the sink looking out the window. I could see Matt and Adam talking and it made me a little nervous.

"You told her we kissed!" Jeff yelled, I jumped so high I almost dropped my glass.

"For the love of all that's holy, why is everyone yelling tonight?" I asked taking another drink.

"I can't believe you told her" he said softer, stepping closer to me.

"I can't believe you didn't."

"We need to talk and I'm not doing in the kitchen" he grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the house to what I assumed was a guest bedroom considering the very neutral décor and the fact that the bed looked like it had never been slept in.

"Ok what do we need to talk about." I said sitting down on the bed. "Oh is this about the kiss you didn't tell her about?" I smiled, "and to think I sat in that kitchen letting her lecture me about how honest you two are with each other and you've been lying to her the whole time."

"I didn't tell her because it was just one kiss it meant nothing." He spat back.

Hearing that hurt me more then I thought it would, "If it didn't mean anything then why didn't you tell her, I mean you two weren't together were you."

"I didn't mean it like that, you know that I care about you and I have since the day you got signed when we were sitting there in that restaurant and you told me about yourself," he sat down on the bed next to me. "but I thought I'd gotten over you." He put his hand on my leg.

"Jeff, don't do this." I stood up and walked toward the door.

"Angel, don't leave."

"What am I supposed to do," I yelled, "you get me to fall for you, you kiss me and make me think that you have feelings for me, the you show up with your girlfriend and make out with her right in front of me. Now just when I think that we are comfortable being friends you bring me in here and then hit on me. What the hell is going with you?" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Matt yelled swinging the door open, "I heard you yelling all the way down the hall."

Adam walked in right behind him, "Angel, baby what's wrong?" He looked up at Jeff, "What did you do to her?" He wrapped his arms around me and walked me outside.

We walked past the 30 or so people sitting in Matt's living room staring at me and made it to the front porch and Adam tried to lean me against the fence but I refused to let go of him. He didn't seem to mind he just held me until I stopped crying. "You gonna be ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but can we get off the porch I really don't need people staring anymore." I wiped my eyes.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out behind Matt's house.

"So what did you and Matt talk about?" I changed the subject.

"Matt said he wanted to put the past behind us and move on. I guess you could say we called a truce."

"Really?" He nodded. "That is really great, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he paused, "so what happened in there?"

We walked around Matt's property while I filled him in on the whole story

"And this is why I shouldn't have left you alone." He said grabbing my hand.

"Adam I need to tell you something and I don't want you to say anything til I finished."

He nodded.

"Ok I tried to tell you on the plane, but I got interrupted. I know that things got really screwed up in the beginning with the whole me liking Jeff thing and you were so amazing through everything. Really, I don't know how I would have made it through the last few months without you. You've been my rock and you've kept me sane, and I want you to know how much that means to me. But lately something has changed, and not in a bad way. As you know I've been acting really weird the last week, and you deserve to know why." I took a deep breath, "Adam, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, a lot and I don't know where this could go but I want to try, I want to be with you."

Before I knew what was happening his arm reached around my waist and pulled me to him, his lips captured mine with such intensity that it almost knocked me off my feet. I couldn't control my hands as they reached up and tangled in his hair, our bodies so close it felt like we were one. All I could think of was how I had never felt a passion like this kiss before, my whole body was on fire and I never wanted to put it out.

When we finally broke the kiss I took a step back, to look at him, to take in the beauty of this man. Adam broke the silence.

"I've wanted to do that since the night I held you in my arms on the dance floor." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead as I rested my head on his chest.

"I was so blind." I said quietly, he let out a small laugh that rumbled in his chest. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to the hotel."

He took a step back and ran his fingers along the side of my face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I whispered, taking his hand and leading him back to the house to get the keys to the rental.

"Let me go grab the keys from John." He led me through the crowd in the living room. "John," he leaned down, "you think you guys could find other means of transportation back to the hotel."

"You guys leaving already, just cause of that little scene, come on stay awhile."

Nikki spotted me and Adam holding hands, "John give them the keys."

"Why, they can't leave yet."

"John, listen to me. If you want tonight to end well for you, then I would give them the keys." She winked at him.

John handed Adam the keys.

Adam opened my car door for me and I climbed inside.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I have some thing to tell you." Adam smiled at me.

"And what would that be?" I said leaning in closer to him.

"I've imagined at least three ways to take off that dress since I first saw you tonight."

"I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "If I were you I would just settle on one before we get back to the hotel." I kissed his neck.

I kept placing small kisses on his neck and jaw line.

"You keep doing that and I'm not gonna make it back to the room." He reached over and placed his hand on the inside of my thigh.

We made it back to the room, after a brief make out session in the elevator.

Adam took off his jacket and placed it on the chair next to the bed as I placed my purse on the counter next to the door. He stood there across the room, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Come here." He said in that smooth, sultry voice.

I walked toward him, my heart pounding so hard that I swore he could here it. He placed one hand on my neck and traced his way down my arm with the other. I ran my hands up his chest to the collar; I began to unbutton his shirt placing kisses on his chest as I did. When I came to the last button I engulfed his mouth with mine as I slid his shirt to the floor exposing his Adonis like chest and arms.

He lifted me onto the bed and ran his hands down my body to my legs where his slowly unzipped my boots one at a time and placed them on the floor. Slowly I sat up reaching for his belt and undoing it, I undid his jeans and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor. I could feel his hands running through my hair and down to my shoulders. He reached around and unclipped the clasp on the back of my dress, he laid me back and pulled my dress down and tossed it aside.

A smile spread across his face, "No panties, if I'd known that we really wouldn't have made it back here."

Slowly he crawled on to the bed bracing himself on top of me. His lips found my neck and I let out a small moan. He traced his tongue down my neck over my chest and down my stomach; I pulled him back up to me, I had to taste him once more. His lips to mine, our tongues and our bodies intertwined. All at once I could feel him enter me, and the deep growl that came out of him was enough to make go insane. My hands again reaching for his hair and lips caressing every inch of his face and neck. He rolled me on top of him our bodies moving in perfect rhythm. Our breathing grew heavy, our bodies moving faster and faster. We could no longer take it, our bodies erupted, his hands gripped my hips, our bodies stiffening and shaking together as we reached the point of no return. I collapsed in to his arms and kissed him one last time before drifting off to sleep.

_Melina was right _I thought to my self, _tonight was very special._

60


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke the next morning to a note on the pillow next to my bed.

_Last night was amazing. I went to get breakfast, be back soon._

_Adam _

_P.S. Call Nikki, she's been calling all morning_

I smiled as memories of the night before washed over me like waves on a shoreline. After a minute of lying wrapped in the mess of sheets and blankets, I got up and put on Adam's white button up shirt from last night and walked to the dresser to grab my phone.

I heard one ring and then, "Why haven't you answered you're phone, ya know that is the whole point of cell phones is so that when someone calls you, you can answer the damn thing!"

"Good morning to you to Nikki."

"Good morning, now I want details, well not all the details cause I don't need that visual stuck in my head. So what happened?"

"Your breath control amazing to me." I laughed.

"Woman!"

"Ok, ok, there's not much to tell that you don't already know."

"I know I know, but I want to hear you say it."

"Ok, Adam and I slept together." I heard her squeal on the other end of the phone.

"I knew that's where you two were going when you left. God, finally! So was it good?"

"GOOD GOD YES!" I yelled jumping back on to the bed. Just then I heard the door open. "Hey I have to let you go, Adam just got back.

He walked in carrying two cups of coffee and a white paper bag.

"Was that the Nikki phone call we all knew was coming?" He smiled and set the coffee and the bag on the dresser.

"Of course, she wanted all the juicy details." I grinned getting out of bed.

"And did you give them to her?" he slid towards me.

"Only that you were fantastic." I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved just close enough for out lips to brush "are those chocolate chip muffins that I smell?"

"For you, what else would I get?" He smiled as he turned and grabbed the bag.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

As fast as the words came out of my mouth, I wished I could suck them back in.

"Boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Well… uh, umm..I don't know…"

He sat down on the bed and pulled me down to sit with him, "We should probably talk about us."

"Ok, should I be scared?" I was getting nervous, was last night a mistake.

"No, I just never got a chance last night to tell you how I feel."

"I think you did a pretty good job of showing me though." I grinned remember last night.

"Yes, but if there is one thing that I have learned it's that you need to tell people how you feel." He grabbed my coffee and set it back on the dresser, and pulled me into bed so I was curled up with my head on his chest.

"I really care about you, Angel and that kind of scares me because the last time I cared about someone this much I hurt her and it took me a long time to forgive myself. From the moment you showed up something inside me woke up, I love being with you and when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you but I don't wan to hurt you." I could almost hear the struggle in his voice.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you." Was all I could manage to say.

"Then, I guess there is only one thing left to say," He sat up as I propped myself up on one elbow. "Angel will you be my girlfriend?"

I could feel the smile on my face spread from ear to ear. "Of course I will."

We spent most of the day in bed talking and just enjoying being together before we had to go tell the world that we were a couple, god I loved how that sounded. We must have dozed off because I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over Adam to the night stand and let out a groan when I saw the name on the caller ID. Adam propped himself up on his elbows as I answered.

"Hello Jeff." I said trying to sound cheery, Adam rolled his eyes and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey Angel," he paused, "look I'm really sorry about last night, I was drunk and a dick. I know that's not an excuse, but please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm over it Jeff, is that all?" I said just wanting to get him off the phone.

"No actually, I just wanted to remind you that we were having lunch with Johnny and Melina this afternoon."

"Oh, shit. I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me. What time are we meeting?" I asked checking the clock.

"In an hour, in the lobby."

"I'll see you then." And hung up without saying goodbye.

Adam walked out of the bathroom and leaned up against the wall starring at me.

"Well that's a very serious look." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Angel, I will never be ok with him being around you." I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off, "Now I know you have to work very closely with him, and I understand that. But I will be keeping an eye on him."

"Adam if this is gonna work your gonna have to trust me. And not physically injure Jeff. "

"Oh, I trust you completely," he moved toward me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "It's him I don't trust."

I got showered and headed for the door. "Hold up babe, I have to meet Randy in the lobby too."

I raised an eyebrow, "You weren't supposed to meet him til later."

He shot me that evil half smile, "Change of plans." He opened the door for me, as we made our way to the lobby where Randy, Johnny, Melina, and Jeff were waiting.

"Hey guys," Adam said a little too cheerfully as we came down the stairs. Randy just laughed.

"You ready to hit the gym man?" Randy asked, trying to get Adam out the door.

"Yeah," just then he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "Have fun at lunch, and I will see you later." He tightened the grip he had on my waist and put his free hand on the side of my face and pressed his lips to mine. This was no ordinary kiss, the passion in this kiss could have led to a repeat of the night before right here in the lobby had Adam not pulled away. As he leaned back I whispered in his ear.

"Was that really necessary?"

I could feel the smile spread across his face, "I never said I'd be nice."

Adam walked out of the hotel making sure to keep eye contact with Jeff the entire time.

"We have a lot to discuss, don't we?" Melina said linking her arm in mine and heading out to the car.

The boys took the front seat so the girls could talk, and we did. I gave Melina the whole story sparing no detail. Unfortunately the whole way to the restaurant I could feel Jeff's eyes on me in the rear view mirror.

We spent the first half of the meal signing autographs, and the rest of it talking out the match for Summerslam. Then my phone buzzed, it was a text from Jeff.

So you and Adam huh?

I replied, Yes.

I'm happy for you.

I shot him a small smile across the table. No matter what anyone said, and no matter how big of an ass Jeff could be, he was still my friend and I didn't want to lose that.

After lunch we all headed to the arena and started getting ready for the show. We were all excited because we were 6 days from Summerslam and as a buildup tonight there was an 8 person mixed tag match, Rated RKO , Johnny and Melina vs. DX, Jeff and myself. We were all excited for this match, and for Summerslam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Silence, six of us sat outside the trainer's room in complete silence replaying our match in our heads. We all remembered hearing the snap, and the scream that followed. Every now and then we could here a groan of pain coming from the other side of the door, each sound made the knots in my stomach tighter.

When the door finally opened we all looked up to see Johnny standing there, his hair now pulled back into a messy ponytail and a somber look on his face.

"Her ankle is broken, there is no way she'll be able to wrestle this Sunday." He looked in the direction of Jeff and I.

"How is she, other than the ankle?" I asked not really sure if I wanted the answer.

"She's…" he hesitated, "upset"

"Understandably so." The voice came from behind us.

"Hey Steph" we all said in unison

"Johnny, Jeff, Angel, can I speak with you guys for a minute?" She motioned for us to follow her.

"What's up?" Jeff said when we'd all gotten around the corner.

"Ok, so it looks like we've been thrown a little curve ball, but the show must go on and so we've come up with a solution for the match on Sunday. We're going to have a diva's battle royal on Smackdown for a new woman's champion, Victoria will go over and she will tag with Johnny at Summerslam. Sounds good to everyone?" She gave us all that "just say yes" look, and so we did.

I stood there, reeling from the news.

"Everything ok?" I heard Adam come up behind me.

"Victoria is gonna replace Melina Sunday." Johnny said making eye contact with Adam.

I felt Adam's warm grasp on my hand, "Let's go get some coffee."

I was quiet as we walked to catering. I was already nervous for the biggest match of my career, but with the entire dynamic changed I was terrified.

"It's not gonna be as bad as you think, you know?" Adam stopped me in the hallway. "Vic is a professional and she is gonna want this match to be as good as it can be. But if it is making you worry this much then talk to her about it, get everything out in the open before Sunday."

"You're right, thank you for being here." I looked up at him as he kissed me on the forehead.

"What can I say? I'm your boyfriend, it's part of the job description now."

I loved the feeling of being in his arms, he always made me feel so safe. We stood there, wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes until I head a voice come up to us.

"Hey Adam, you mind if I have a minute with Angel?"

"Sure Steph," He turned to me, "I'll go get us some coffee."

"So you and Adam, huh?" She asked leaning up against the wall next to me.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. "It's all kind of new."

"Can I give you some advice?"

I was a little taken a back by her somber tone. "Of course."

"Be carful."

"I know, I talked to him about what happen between him and his wife and Amy, and.."

"I don't mean about that, I mean about this business."

I looked at her confused.

"This business can be hell on a relationship, trust me, I know. I know everything seems perfect now, but just remember that you can't build a relationship based on wrestling. Make sure that you have a relationship outside of wrestling. I've seen this business eat too many couples alive, and you and Adam seem genuinely happy."

"Thanks Steph." I smiled at her.

"That was the "friend" advice," She turned to face me straight on, "as for the "boss" advice, don't let this relationship get in the way of doing your job." She looked at me, and I knew exactly what she meant. _Don't let this relationship get in the way of the on-screen romance that is making us a lot of money._

"Don't worry, I'll keep business and personal separate." I said

She let out a small laugh, "In the wrestling business? Good luck with that."


End file.
